The Last Straw!
by Butterbut
Summary: Buttercup has had it with Butch he pulls pranks on her and shes done he's finally going to see her true colors and who she actually is. Mature content you have been warned! I do not own the PPG or the RRB!
1. The Last Straw!

**BUTCHS POV**

I came up to Brick Boomer and Mitch smirking. They looked at me questionably and I just stood tall waiting for them to ask or for the scream.

"Butch? What did you do?" I smiled as Mitch asked the question and just as I was answering they got their answer.

"Just something..." And on cue I heard her scream

"BUTCH JOJO!" The boys eyes widen then they cover their mouths I can tell there trying not to laugh.

I feel a pull on my shoulder but don't budge then she walks in front of me and I laugh the prank turned out better than I thought. Buttercup stood in front of me she was covered head to toe in yellow paint not her color oh and did I mention I put sardines in the mix? Well I did!

"Butch that's it I'm sick and tired of this!" I smirk and look down at her she's so petite that she it at my chest looking up at me.

"I don't see you doing anything Utonium. Why don't you just go back to your whatever it is you do I really couldn't care less" She growled at me and I just smirked "or take a shower you stink" her eyes widen with hurt and she opens her mouth then closes it and runs.

"Butch that was hilarious!" Mitch burst out laughing and I join him as he gives me a high five.

"That was funny but do you have been doing that to her since freshman year" Brick points out and I shrug.

"Well it's still funny as hell" Boomer spits out after his fit of laughter ends.

"Her sisters are nice can't you come to mends with her at least?" I shake my head Brick has had a crush on her older sister Blossom since we moved to Townsville California so he's always getting on me when I pull pranks on her sister.

"Brick grow a pair and that will never happen she's so easy to prank and well I don't like her" I remember the summer we moved here she had caught me making out with this girl at the pool (we were getting heated I might add) and told on us. I'm still suspended from going there the girl though is not. She said I forced her and it was all my fault. Whatever I got a fuck out of it that night from her to say sorry she sucked but whatever. But this thing with ButterButt nope I'm not going to be nice to her.

"Butch.." Brick starts and I stop him

"Don't Brick I don't care she told on me I'm still banned! I'm done with her."

"I still don't think she did that" Mitch mutters and I send him a glare and he puts his hands up. "Sorry Bro"

I turn around and walk away "come on let's go home" We walk to the car and I sit in the back I was running late and didn't take my bike to school so I was stuck in here with them but I didn't care because we're on summer break now and I just dumped yellow paint on Buttercup so I'm a good mood.

Brick pulls out fast of the space and speeds out of the lot putting down the hood "SUMMER BREAK!" He shouts

"SUMMER BREAK!" I smile even though I hate school I can't wait for Senior year!

**BUTTERCUPS POV**

I ran away with some of my pride I didn't start crying, well I didn't really cry but I was going to I was really shaken up by this one, till I was safely in the janitors closet I heard my name but closed the door any way.

"Buttercup!" I recognized the voice once it was closer Bubbles.

"What B-Bubbles!" I stammered out then heard the door open so I look up.

"Oh Butter" she comes close "I'll hug you later" she steps away making me crack a smile.

"I know it stinks..." I look myself over. Yellow? I hate yellow! She laughs and I glare at her. "Shut it Bubbles!" She only laughs harder and I stand ready to leave.

She grabs my hand "Sorry but it is sort of funny"

"To you" I mutter.

"Why don't you beat him up Butters?" I roll my eyes.

"Cause the way I am at school is different to the way I am at home and everywhere else..." She nods but still speaks

"Well we're going to change that it's Senior year next year so Blossom Robin and I are going to make sure you're finally that hot badass chick we know you to be!" I laugh and hug her.

"Do it I want to teach that JoJo not to mess with Buttercup Utonium!" Bubbles smiles and we head out meeting our sisters at the parking lot.

"Buttercup?" I growl as they start to laugh

"Your stuck in the car with this so I wouldn't be laughing if I where you!" They stop laughing and groan "I thought so!" I climb in and sit shotgun the paint has dried so it's not as stinky or wet but it very uncomfortable.

"So what happened?" I look at Blossom

"Butch happened!" She gasps

"Again?" I nod she starts to pull out. "I'm sorry Buttercup you know I..."

"Stop Blossom I don't care if he knew it was you well I don't think you could handle it" she looks at me sadly and I smile "It's fine okay?" She nods after awhile of me staring her down and I smile.

"Why haven't you beaten him up yet?" Robin asks and I turn to her.

"Cause he still thinks I'm that stupid freshman and who told on him" the real reason is that I am myself and beat everyone up who messes with me and my sisters but when it comes to Butch I've always felt inferior. He was 6 foot something and stood a few inches over everyone and I'm one of the shortest girls in my class.

"Well not for long!" I state and look forward "He's in for it next year I'm done with his pranks and with him!"

Blossom looks over worried "What are you going to do Buttercup?" I smirk

"Something I should have done a long time ago" I smirk to myself. Watch out Butch the real Buttercup is coming and she's nothing like you'd expect!


	2. Feelings? Pools? Shit!

**BUTTERCUPS POV**

We are walking into the community pool and I'm seriously regretting it

"Let me in come on! It's been four years!" I look at Butch he's in his forest green board shorts arguing with Tyler but looking very nice… Ehhh nevermind.

"Yea let him in!" Mitch sides with him. Damn really you have a pool guys. I watch them yell at poor Tyler then decide to step in

"Yo guys calm down" I walk up to the counter and lightly push Butch out of my way.

"What are you guys doing here?" Robin asks hugging Mitch

"Well I'm trying to get in!" He starts to turn and stops "Um sorry" he smiles and leans in and looks me over. Oh shit he's going to know its me!

"Butch?" He nods and smiles licking his lips. Okay well this new outfit is doing me good I turn away and smile at Tyler "Let him in he deserves to swim it's hot out"

"It's not the only hot thing out today" I roll my eyes

"Try that on someone else..." He smirks and places his hand on my waist

"Fine! I'll sign them and you and your sisters in how are you paying Buttercup" Tyler smiles and writes down our names

"Thanks" I smile "Blossoms turn today" I start to walk away when I hear Butches voice

"B-Buttercup?" I turn back to Butch who's staring at me surprised

"Talk to you by our place..." I wink and turn and walk to the locker room with my sisters who are giggling and starting to change.

"What are you doing?" I look at Bubbles

"What?" I'm putting on some sunscreen on my legs and arms as she continues to talk.

"Careful though okay?" I nod "Even though things can be just a game sometimes our hearts take over" I arch an eyebrow "Hey I can be smart" I laugh

"I know you can be" I take my top off and shorts revealing my lime green bikini. I grab my stuff and walk outside. I set my stuff down by my sisters and walk to the slide. I smile when I see Butch he remembers?

"I don't know why I would think this is what you meant but in the end I was right" I smile a seven though he's trying to look in control and uninterested he's looking me over.

"It's nice you remembered even though it's been awhile"

"Well it sort of got me suspended from the pool for four years!" I smirk and lean into him I flip my now short hair to look up at him

"Are you sure? Do you remember what actually happened?" He looks down at me with a stern face

"What are you talking about?" I roll my eyes wrap my arms around his neck

"You and me the first time I saw you here?" I pull him down and kiss his neck "I remember you liked that... And" I run my hand down lightly running my finger under the band of his shorts

"What are doing?" I smile

"I might hate you and you hate me but I don't know how this stupid game with you started!" He growls

"It it just" I stop him

"You blame me but even then I don't see why when we had something..." I pull him down again and kiss him I feel his arms wrap around me. He doesn't let go till we both need air. I look him over and smile.

"See ya around Butch" I can't believe I did that but I'm taking back what Butch destroyed and taking back something I've missed.

I find my sisters and we swim around laughing and having fun

"Buttercup?" I splash Blossom and wait for her to recover

"Yea?"

"Thanks..." I nod and am about to splash her when she speaks again "You're being yourself again BC" I blush lightly and nod "And I'm happy for you."

"I know on both parts" I smile and splash her.

**BUTCHS POV **

"What are you doing?" Seriously what the fuck!

"You blame me but even then I don't see why when we had something" she's not showing anything but then she pulls me down the hell.

Buttercups kissing me! I wrap my arms around her then tighten my grip on her. I feel her start to pull away so I pull her in. Her lips are soft and damn she's just like I remember.

I finally let her pull away and she's biting her lip damn her lips she smiles

"See ya around Butch" I watch her go I'm so Fucking confused I mean the hell!

"Butch?" I jump and look over and see a girl what's her name oh yes

"Berserk" she leans in and places a her on my chest playfully hitting me. Really? And what's with all the makeup your swimming?

"Hey you're finally back!" I nod and start to pull away

"Yep say Hi to your sisters!" I walk away and go to my brothers before she can stop me. I'm finally able to set up my stuff!

"Hey Butch! I saw Berserk go to the 'area' starting up again?" I frown Mitch just when i'm finally able to not think about Buttercup or Berserk just my self.

"Yea I guess..." I look over and see Buttercup swimming around laughing with her sisters.

"So?" I shake my head and look at Mitch

"Hmm?"

"Did you get anything?"

"Yea a kiss..." I clench my fist oh shit

"Nothing more?"

"Nope" I shake my head again and groan

"Mitch?"

"Yea?" I groan again and sit on the grass

"Fuck okay sit down for a sec" he hear him sit and I sigh

"I kissed Buttercup well she kissed me..."

"Buttercup?" I nod and look at him he's smiling more like trying not to laugh

"Haha thanks but there more"

"You fucked her!" I jump and tackle him

"Shut up!" I push him down "You never say that I fucked her I fuck girls but Buttercup..." I sit down again

"What?"

"When we moved here..." His mouth drops

"What do you mean when we moved here?"

"Well um she came over I invited her um" I groan "I liked her and I told her we had a pool because when we talked she said she liked private pools better the public" I laugh "And not just for obvious reasons… We sat down outside and started to talk… after about 3 hours we started to swim then started to kiss and well…" I look up at Mitch who is smiling

"So like make up sex for telling on you?" I punch the grass

"Buttercup… Buttercup was the first and last girl I um made love to... She was my first time…" I can't believe this now! Now this is coming out! I cover my face the fuck am I blushing! Fuck one girl one day and look at me!

"I can't believe it… you made her life hell you make her life hell"

"I know its just..."

"You like her Butch" I groan and turn away

"Stop being a baby about it stop hiding because she ratted you out! She must have been hurt!"

"Mitch…"

"I knew you changed when we moved for a while for the better but now after that summer you were the same guy I love you man but you are a real dick... "

"What are you saying that I need make up with her? Kumbaya and shit?!"

"No but be the man you are the guy Brick Boomer and I see. Just look around Butch!" I can't believe him I never changed I'm always the same! "Don't be that guy Butch... You don't like her now but think about then what that did to her..." He stands up and walks away.

I hurt her? Yea I guess I did... She was my first time and I... Then she saw me...

What I did to Buttercup though… No the hell! No she Fucking deserved it!

What the hell is wrong with me? I'm more mad she ratted me out then that i cheated on her... right?

_So the plot thickens! What ya think? oh and sorry meant to update but was in hospital that's why its a double update YAY! Oh love you guys mwah! kisses!_


	3. The Agreement

**BUTTERCUPS POV**

I have to admit I find it exciting having all eyes on my as I walk down the halls. It's only a few weeks into school and some people have been taken aback by my new look but others mostly people I've known throughout high school don't really notice the difference only commenting that I'm more myself (my dance instructor said that but hey I was a loser till now.)

I've managed to stay clear of Butch to an extent but we have similar classes so I've been having to get to class not look at him then leave without looking at him.

But I feel his eyes on me it's weird I mean other perverted guys I can deal with but his they just make my skin hot.

Right now I'm waiting by Robins locker for her 7th period to end. I'm starting to reach for my phone when I'm pushed against the lockers

"What the fuck!" I open my eyes which I had closed and just see forest green fabric before I can look up I'm pulled into the corner next to the lockers. I know it's Butch but I don't want to look up at him.

"What you will tease me in class but close up when I'm here..." His voice is rough but strikes something other than fear into me.

I'm trying not to blush because on a few occasions I have teased Butch. He sits at the front of the class in front of the turn in area so after every pre write or essay or anything really I get up walk over to turn it in and when I do I make sure to lean over either facing him so my cleavage shows or away from him so my ass is in perfect view it's better though that way when I'm wearing a skirt.

"Answer me Buttercup" I look up at him and his face is hard

"What? Yes I've teased is that what you wanna hear?" He growls

"I don't like that you think you run this place or me!" He whispers I raise and eyebrow. Run this place or him?

"Butch? Are you saying I have some sort of effect on you?" I place my hands on his stomach licking my lips I can feel his abs through his shirt but I shake it off and continue as I run them up his chest and around his neck.

"Stop it Buttercup!" He try's pulling away but I pull myself closer letting my head rest on his chest "Buttercup..." His voice is whimper almost and I start to pull away when his arms stop me.

"What are you playing at Buttercup?"

"I'm not playing at anything" I pull away a little to look up at him and he's staring at me his forest green eyes looking for a sign or something in my emerald green ones.

"Make me a deal Buttercup" I roll my eyes what's up with him using my name? It's better then ButterButt but it's weird coming from him and it being so constant.

"What kind of deal..?" He smirks and pulls me closer his lips grazing my ear as he speaks

"I don't like that you're the hottest girl in school and I can't have you... So be my girlfriend." I gasp in shock but mostly from feeling his hands go from my waist to my ass pulling me closer to his lower body and making me feel his slight erection on my stomach. I guess I do have some effect on him.

"Your delusional" I push him off and start to walk away when I'm pulled back into him by my waist

"I'm not taking No for an answer Baby Doll..." I groan this guy

"Your not to touch me outside of when we are with people you will not! Try anything this is only to protect your fragile ego!" The bell rings and I find myself being turned and pulled into a kiss.

I smile damn he's such a better kisser… I mean this is different not forceful it's soft and our lips move together perfectly when we finally pull away I realize I was gripping his shirt rather hard and let go. He kisses my forehead

"Bye" he mutters and even though I'm in a daze I snap out of it fast he's supposed to be my boyfriend now I can't act like this. So I wave when he turns around winking and walk back to Robins locker who along side Mitch saw the kiss.

Robin just stares at me while Mitch actually pinches himself.

"Buttercup?" She finally says and I smirk

"What? He finally got..." I bite my lip Mitch is here "Don't you have somewhere to be?" Mitch shakes his head

"What I'm going to hear it from Butch" he's annoying as hell!

"Fine Robin Mitch his hands where all over me oh and his muscles I just can't..."

"Okay okay I get it!" He puts his hands up in surrender and Robin laughs he kisses her quickly and leaves.

I wait for Robin to get her books then we head to the Jeep. Each of us has a car Robin and I each bought a Jeep but since I drive and she doesn't we usually take the green one. Bubbles has a small blue mini cooper and Blossom has a red Kia.

We get in the Jeep and once where on the road she is in full speed interrogation.

"What the fucking hell? What was that? I mean just the fuck!" I smile to myself and drive

"He asked me to be his girlfriend..."

"Aww!" I look at her quickly shooting her a glare

"No not Awww!" I mimick "He doesn't like that I'm the hottest girl in school and he can't have me..."

"But Buttercup he's never had a girlfriend before..." I look at her when we're at a red light

"That's not..." I think wait he never has had a girlfriend just hookups "True?"

She smiles like she just won and I roll my eyes and drive

"Robin it's Butch okay he wants what he makes him look better and honestly I rather have one obvious pair of perverted eyes on me then many little ones that are just geeks getting their jollies from dry humping a pillow." We laugh and pull into the driveway

"He might beat them up." Robin says as we walk in the door

"Who?" Blossom and Bubbles are sitting on the couch and look up at us

"Butch" Robin states

"Why would he beat someone up?" Blossom looks at me and I raise my hands in surrender as I sit in a chair next to them

"Butch would beat anyone up that is checking out BC." They look at me then to Robin then back at me

"What!?" I smile and explain what happened Bubbles is first to react

"Ohmigod! BC!" I groan and lay my head against the back of the chair

"Buttercup Robins right if he's anything like his brothers then he's going to be protective and possessive."

"It's an act okay! With strict rules! We aren't an actual couple!" The look at me and roll there eyes but say nothing except for Robin

"Someone seemed to enjoy that kiss though.." I glare at her that's the one part I left out from telling my sisters.

"He kissed you!" I groan here we go...

**BUTCHS POV**

"You kissed her!" I roll my eyes for like the eleventh time that evening and nod

"Yes I kissed her!" I told my brothers well more like Mitch told them that I had kissed Buttercup and they just can't believe it I mean a few moths ago I wouldn't either.

"But you her you hate her!" I groan

"It's complicated Brick!"

"No it's not you hate her but she's hot therefore you want her" I glare at him

"She's hot and mine" Mitch and Brick exchange looks

"Do you like her Butch?" I look at them and roll my eyes again

"No I don't! She just hot and no one else can have her okay?" I get up "Call me down when dinners ready."

I walk upstairs to my bedroom and lay down. Thinking about what Brick said

'But you hate her.."

I groan how can I flipping hate her but want her? Whatever like Brick said she's hot so yea that's why I want her... Right? I close my eyes I need a some rest I can't think.

_I open my eyes and look around in on what seems to be a ship? _

_"Butch?" I look up at the worried voice and see Buttercup she's in a ripped shirt and has on a long skirt "You're awake!" She hugs me her body shaking "I thought I lost you" _

_"You'd never lose me..." I sit up but she pushes me down _

_"No you're hurt" she touches my face then starts to bandage my arm. She leans me against a barrel and looks at me her emerald eyes watery._

_"Thank you for saving me Butch but if you would have not survived the Pirates..." I look at her a tear streaming down her face. I take my other hand and wipe it away _

_"I will always survive to see you another day" she smiles and nuzzles my hand that's cupping her cheek. She bites her lip though and looks away_

_"You know Butch before we were attacked and interrupted we were having some fun so to speak..." She places a hand on my chest "Now I think you really deserve it" she smiles at me and watch her intently. _

_She brings her hand down my chest and stops at my pants she runs her fingers along the fabric outlining my dick the pulls it out and I feel myself harder as her hand wraps around my member. She first starts to jack me off slowly but soon picks up speed. I watch her as she brings her mouth closer and licks it from the base to tip running her tongue in circles over the tip..._

"Butch! Butch wake up dinners ready!" I open my eyes and look around I'm in my room... alone.

"Butch!"

"Brick shut up! I'm coming!" I get up and then look down "fuck!" I quickly pull my sweats and boxers off and pull on new ones "Stupid dream stupid Brick for waking me up from stupid dream" I mutter and head down stairs.

Damn if Buttercup is anything like that in real life.. Well I know she is but damn I miss her... No No I don't. I'm going to have a hard time keeping myself in check and keeping the relationship strictly business... Yea strictly business? Cause that's what I want right? She doesn't mean anything just popularity... Right?


	4. Why Even?

**BUTTERCUPS POV**

Butch and I have been faking it for about two weeks now only when we pass each other in the hallways do we really do anything. Well besides during class periods where I send him pictures there has been no interaction. I look at myself in the mirror fixing my shorts and tank top.

"Why am I even doing this? Oh yea revenge which is like nothing now." I shake my head "the only thing I'm doing is giving him boners" and walk out of my room when my phone rings

"Yeah?"

"Well hello and good morning to you to Buttercup"

"Yeah uh huh?" I slip on some nike green high tops.

"Oh what's wrong?" He actually sounds concerned.

"Nothing now what do you want?"

"Well...7... I need you to"

"Break up with you? Gladly!" I hear a groan

"BC! No tonight you and me a date."

"Butch I signed up for school only nothing else."

"Your sending me dirty pics." he whispers but I hear his brothers asking something like who? The fuck? Why?

"Yea cause I get bored." I walk down the stairs. And I like that I actually have someone to send them to and who honestly doesn't mind it.

"We need to talk" I roll my eyes.

"Butch honestly I'm sort of done with this... I mean" I sigh grabbing a yogurt. "Where done Butch I have this new style and like every time I'm doing something you cover me. It's not always about you"

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yeah" I sigh "See you at school" I hang up the phone and finish my yogurt. I'm going to school early today to get some studio time for myself. I grab my bag and head out. The suns just rissin setting a nice glow on the street around me.

"Why ya walking?" I roll my eyes and speed up. "Come on BC" I Turn and face Butch

"Leave me the fuck alone I swore done with you when you thought i was a fucking liar so leave me alone!" I turn back and walk but he grabs my arm pulling me back.

"You did lie! I know you caught me and ratted me out why would you do that. Oh yeah because you were jealous!"

"Blossom turned you in!" My eyes widen and i cover my mouth. "Fuck" i mutter before i take off running the rest of the block to school.

"Buttercup!" I run to my locker and lean against it sliding down.

Why did I tell him! I start to cry softly when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Go away" he stays. I cover my face starting to cry harder

"Why didn't you tell me"

"Because... You would have hurt her like what did to me" I sniff and look up "why? Why couldn't you trust me?"

"I you... She caught me cheating after you said to break it off I-I felt bad and I don't know even through the cheating and everything. I felt betrayed that you would do something like that." I look down

"I trusted you and forgave you because who am I kidding back then if we got a chance to fuck we took it." I laugh "I loved you Butch"

"I love you too" I look at him

"Loved. I can't love someone no matter how much I want to anymore."

"I'm I'm sorry I shouldn't have." I stand up

"Butch where done we were done and I was stupid to take your deal."

"Buttercup?" He grabs my hand "How can I make it up to you?"

"We are never going to be together." I pull away and head down the hall to the dance room.

* * *

"You said what?"

"Blossom I can explain"

"No you said it!"

"You ratted him out and I took the fucking fall!"

"You just don't do something..."

"Why the hell is it my fault! I had a nice amazing boyfriend no matter how stupid he is or was he was loyal and... Amazing!" I ran out of things to say. "And you took that away cause you didn't want to get caught with Brick!"

"Cause it is you who dated him in the first place!"

I look at her across the table and slam my fist down

"Don't put that shit on me Blossom accept sometimes you're going to be wrong!"

"Yea like you? No I'm not that stupid and low!" I cringe at her words and get up "Buttercup I" she starts but I don't let her finish.

"No!" I run away from the table but don't make it far cause next thing I know I'm smashed into Butch

"Oh hey BC..." I practically jump wrapping my arms around his neck kissing him.

"New Deal" I whisper "I'll give you a chance" I kiss him again.

"Why? I thought you I?" I cut him off by nibbling his earlobe. "What's in it for you?"

"Just make Blossom see that I am smart and not stupid for trusting you then and now." I kiss him again before holding his hand "No one will know it's fake this time got it?" I feel him tense against me but relax.

He nods "No one." he agrees nuzzling my neck. "Let's get out of here." he holds my waist and we walk out.

We walk to his motorcycle and he lifts me up setting me on the seat.

"Wanna talk about it?" I look at him

"There just I'm just..." I sigh "Bubbles and I are close but Blossom she only liked me when I was that nobody" I grab his hand and start to run my nails over his palm "She's perfect and I'm not and she makes that point repeatedly clear. Even though I've covered for her." he grabs my hand.

"Why did she rat me out?" I look up at him he looks sad and like he's begging to know the truth.

"I can't say anymore I might hate my perfect sister but I can't say anything more I'm not a liar." Butch laughs "All the time and to my sisters I always keep promises"

"Buttercup" he hugs me and we just stay there for a while. I forgotten how much I missed his warmth and protection.

"Why where you there this morning?" I ask pulling away slightly to look at him.

"Well I..." He smiles and runs his hand through his soft spiky hair. "You sounded upset and not just at me I wanted to make sure you were okay. Now you answer one of my questions." He demands and I raise a brow. "Why the pictures?"

I look away and blush "I don't know! The risk of getting caught! Knowing you would never let anyone else see them."

"Your way of saying I trust you?" I nod.

"I've always trusted you." He grabs my chin making me look at him.

"I should have never doubted you I just felt so bad."

"That you had to make me feel bad?" He tenses and shifts.

"Buttercup I'm sorry." I roll my eyes.

"Butch I have no idea why you wanted me to be your girlfriend in the first place maybe to prove to yourself you don't like me anymore. Maybe to have the good looking chick on your arm who's not clingy. I have no idea but no matter what it is. It's not going to fix what happened before." He squeezes my hand.

"I changed I don't know how when or why but I did. I let what I thought you did power the anger of my own anger at myself. I've changed." I look up at him again then the bell rings.

"Show me." He helps me off and we walk to class "And your brother knows what happened that day to." I squeeze his hand giving him a small peck on the cheek. "You need to know." He smiles softly but as he walks away I see him clenching his fist.

**BUTCHS POV**

"BRICK!" I yell when I get home. "Where the fucking hell are you!"

"Dude in the kitchen!" I throw my stuff down.

"I think I put it all together!" He looks up from his drink with Boomer Mitch trailing behind me.

"You little bastard!" I punch Brick "the hell didn't you tell me!"

"About what?" He looks up at me he wants to punch I know it but I think he knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"Blossom! And Buttercup!"

"I have no fucking idea what you're talking about" I grab and slam him into the counter behind him.

"I remember you were with Brute! You didn't like her though but you liked Blossom so you decided to hook up at the pool! But I was there and you let her rat me out! Just to cover your own lyin ass!" I ram him into the counter again then feel my brothers pull me back I'm breathing heavy and Boomer pats my back handing me his coke.

"She didn't want to be the reason we broke up even now she still won't be with me!" I look at him

"Cause you need to grow a pair! And what about me and Buttercup?" He looks away

"I thought it wouldn't matter you guys were at the hip! Something stupid like that wouldn't make a difference" I take a sip of the coke.

"Whatever! Yea you're always right aren't you."

"Butch if you really liked her then what was with all the years hurting her?" Mitch asks.

"I you know... Leave me the hell alone!" I throw the coke down at Brick and get up walking out the front door.

"Exercise I need exercise"

* * *

Hey so i fixed this up a little bit so its a little easier to read. Love you guys and I'm back from the dead. I see you the amazing person who commented! Okay updating this weekend! Leave love in the comments and what you want to happen or think will happen. Btw the next update will be a lemon of sorts so beware.


End file.
